Into the Rush
by TitanKardinal
Summary: Three months after the accident, i watch as the bodies drop beside me with no way for me to stop it. We will fight together...for our survival. The continuation of Spirits.
1. Three months later

**This is my continuation of Spirits, taking place three months after Spirits ended. Enjoy**

* * *

Danny stopped by the mail box after school on Friday. He pulled out the letters and began to sort through them. One adress caught his eye. He pulled the letter separate from the rest of the junk mail and went inside. "Mail's here!" he yelled out, taking the letter addressed to him up to his room.

The letter was from Allyssa. She had moved back to Wisconsin three months ago, and it had been a while since anyone here had heard anything from her. It seemed she was finally ready to cope with Rachel's death and contact her old friends who missed Rachel just as much as she did. He tore the envelope open and read the letter.

Dear Danny,

It's been a while, I know… but I was thinking of coming to visit soon. I'm not sure if I'm ready to come back for good though. And I'm not sure if my dad wants me to either. But I really want to see you all again. I miss you so much Danny. How have Trace and Cody been taking things? I know they were rather close to Rachel… Could you tell Sam and Tucker that I'm coming? I lost their adresses, otherwise I would have sent them letters too. Could you send me their adresses? Oh, one more thing Danny. I've been practicing, so I have better control over my mind control power. It's really easy to do now. Anyways I'll probably be there in a week if I come at all.

Love always.

Allyssa

Danny stared at the letter. Allyssa was coming to visit? He smiled to himself. He'd be glad to see her again. Vlad, not so much… but Allyssa he'd be glad to see. He set the letter on the night stand and picked up the phone to call Sam.

Allyssa was walking home from school with Trever. It was so strange that in the three short months she had been home she had become friends with someone who tried to kill her. But that's all they'd ever be was friends. She had her heart set on someone else, someone she'd never told Trever about. Not that he cared. He was dating a cheer leader. But no, not just any cheer leader, he was dating Betty, the bitch who always cheated on Allyssa in math class. But Allyssa didn't care.

"So when are you going back to AP?" Trever asked.

"I'm planning on heading back there next week. I'm not sure how long I'll be staying." Allyssa flicked her short white hair from her face. She had recently cut her hair short and had put in blue high lights.

"You said you might move back there." Trever shrugged.

"Not permanently." Allyssa said. "Either way, Vlad will still live here and I'll be back for school vacations."

"Right, of corse. But hey if that…Dash was it?"Trever looked to Allyssa and she nodded. "Right, if Dash gives you anymore trouble you give me a call I'll drive down there and kick his sorry ass!"

Allyssa laughed at her older friend's defensive ness. But he knew that she'd have no trouble with Dash on her own, especially with her ghost powers. Her powers may have been the reason why Trever wanted to be on her good side, since she clearly could have killed him easily four and a half months ago. She put her hands in her back pockets as they came up to her property.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow then?" Trever asked.

"Yes sir!" Allyssa smiled. She turned into her gate and began to walk up the path. She smiled thinking about going to visit her friends in Amety Park, or AP as Trever now called it.

Raiden threw himself on his bed with a heavy sigh. He didn't feel like moving. He didn't want to play his bass, he didn't want to throw darts, he didn't want to play soccer. He didn't want to move. He had been like this since Allyssa left. He should have taken more pictures of her. He should have made a movie about her. But he realized what he should have done from the beginning was to tell her he was part ghost. Then he would have gotten to spend more time with her. He rolled to his chest and pulled his phone from his back pocket, scrolling through the pictures on it. He came across a cute picture he took on their first date. They were eating cotton candy together, and Lyss had gotten some stuck to her fingers. She never licked it off… because he did.

Terrance looked in on Raiden. He was worried about his brother, about how depressed he'd been. He'd tried so hard to cheer him up. He told jokes, he gave him candy, presents, anything. He really wanted Raiden to be happy. He would do anything for his brother, even give up girls. Wait, would he give up girls? Yes. He would give up girls. Terrance felt it was his fault for Raiden being so upset. If he and Rachel never hooked Allyssa and him up in the first place none of this would have happened.

Felix truly knew that his brother's depression was his fault. He was to blame for everything. He mixed the chemicals, he gave the solution to Rachel. He created Shadowraven. He was stupid enough to lose control. He was captured before he could explain who Shadowraven really was. And by the time he was fully free, it was too late. Rachel was dead. And because Rachel died, Allyssa left. Felix knew it was his fault. He would never forgive himself for it. Rachel's parents forgave him. Though her brother and sisters did not. Her parents only forgave him recently. And he didn't even know why. He wouldn't have forgiven him if it was his child that had died. There had been several times in the past three months where Felix tried to punish himself for what he did. But Terrance stopped him every time, so Felix remained alive while Raiden felt dead inside.

Terrance walked out of Raiden's door way and down the stairs to the living room. Their dad had brought the mail in without looking at it. Terrance was glad for that because he often ordered magazines he wasn't allowed to look at. He pulled his magazine out and a couple letters from a couple girls he'd met a while back and set them aside, going through the rest of the mail. Most of it was bills. Water bill, electric bill, house payments. He found a letter adressed to Raiden and put it his pile of mail. He threw the crap mail back on the coffee table and picked up the letters from his past girlfriends. He held up his hand and twirled his wrist, making a knife appear in his hand. Normally he'd have his scythe, but he didn't need such a large blade. He cut open the envelopes and skimmed over the letters. Crap. That's what the letters were. Crap. He picked up the magazine and Raiden's letter and went back upstairs.

Raiden lay on his bed, half naked when Terrance enterd. He looked to be asleep so Terrance just lay the letter down next to him. When Raiden heard the door close he rolled back to the night stand and grabbed the letter quickly. He looked at the adress and his mood was lifted immediately. He ripped the envelope open and read the long letter from Allyssa. She was coming back! She was going to visit! She…his eyes stopped at the mention of Trever. She had a boyfriend? Raiden set the letter aside, not wanting to read anymore. He let out another heavy sigh and lay back down.

Cody sat on his padio, feeling the cold air against his flesh. Rachel would be turning sixteen soon. That is if Rachel were still alive. Cody began to sing softly to himself. He'd for the most part cut himself off from the rest of the world. From Danny, from Tucker, even from Sam. Surprisingly, the only person he'd ever talk to other than his mother was an enemy from Shadow high. Terrance. Terrance was his best friend now. Well, no Rachel was still his best friend, but she was dead. He thought back to when he hated everyone and everything from Shadow high. Really it was all mis directed anger from when his father killed Damien. He didn't want to direct the anger at the Shadows anymore. The only thing he could think to be mad at now was Felix. Terrance told him the whole story of what happened. How Felix killed Rachel, slowly but surely.

He thought back to the farewell concert the four of them played for her. One of her personal favorites. Ashoken Farewell, Rachel loved that piece so much. She played it once and was very good at the cello part, much better than Felix was. The concert… Cody stood up and went inside, taking the recording that he bought and placed it in the sterio system and skipped to the last track, while taking out his violin and playing along with Ashoken Farewell. There was a pause at the end and his solo was heard in a lower tone, the tone of a cello. He could only think of one person who would actually take the time to translate the solo to the cello part. And that was Rachel. he heard the sound so many times the recording had it, every one did. He wasn't the only one who heard it either. He sighed and put the violin down and went to his room.

Danny went downstairs again, holding the letter in his hand.

"Hey mom! Dad!" He called out.

"What is it Danny?" Maddie asked turning from the device she was working on.

"Allyssa might be coming to visit sometime soon!" Danny said with a smile.

"That's great Danny!" Jack said happily. "And is Vladdie coming too?"

"She didn't say." Danny said looking over the letter. But Danny sure hoped Vlad wasn't going to come…

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review.**


	2. Hallucination

**I know it's been a LONG time since i updated ANYTHING and this isn't my most popular story, but it somehow got priority over my other ones. Anyway Enjoy please. Danny Phantom characters are not mine. Trace Monroe, Raiden Brance, Allyssa Masters, Detrevere, Cody Norcross, Terrance Branch, and Felix Branch, however are mine and mine alone to do with what i please... may God have mercy on their souls.**

* * *

Sixteen year old Trace Monroe parked his truck outside his house and went inside. He didn't bother to announce his presence, because he knew the only one home was his guinea pig, Aurora. His hair was wet and his skin was dried out from chlorine, in fact he reeked of chlorine. He had just gotten home from swim practice, the one time he felt close to Rachel during the day.

If he could only remember one thing about Rachel, it was that she could not survive without the water. That's all she would talk to him about half the time. Swimming, fish, the ocean. The girl was obsessed with water… that is, when she was alive.

Trace looked at the clock. Raiden would be here in about an hour. That was enough time to wash up. He threw his bag in his room and went to take a shower. He stripped down and stood under the faucet and let the hot water run over his body, quenching his dried skin. He stared at the ceiling through the steam from the cold air in the room mixing with the hot water.

He lowered his head to look for the soap. As soon as his vision cleared from the steam, his eyes widened, he couldn't think of anything to do except scream.

"AAAAHHHH!!!" he slipped and fell, staring at what he saw. He scrambled to his feet and out of the shower. He quickly wrapped himself in a towel and grabbed his cell phone. Trace kept looking back at the shower and it was still there staring back at him.

He dialed a number quickly, in a panic, desperately waiting for an answer.

"Hello?" Raiden's voice came from the phone.

"RAIDEN!!!" Trace screamed into the phone.

"Trace? Is that you? I was just getting ready to…"

"GET OVER HERE NOW!" Trace screamed.

"Okay, okay I'll be there in…"

"NOW!! GET HERE NOW!" he yelled.

Trace heard Raiden sigh on the other end. In a black flash of smoke, Death Rai stood in front of Trace and quickly changed back to Raiden.

"What's wrong?" Raiden knelt down by his friend, "It must be an emergency seeing as how you're dressed… or should I say not dressed."

Trace looked back to the shower, it was gone. "It… It was right there!" he stammered.

"What? What was right there?" Raiden asked, trying to calm his friend down.

"Rachel." He said quietly.

Raiden gasped slightly, but then relaxed. "No, you were probably imagining things, Rachel's dead, remember?"

"I SWEAR, TO WHATEVER KIND OF GOD THERE IS, RACHEL WAS STANDING RIGHT THERE WATCHING ME BATHE!" Trace yelled.

"Trace, relax, please. I know you miss her, I know you really liked her, but Rachel is dead. Maybe you were just thinking about her too much and saw her there." Raiden said calmly. He knew it was always possible that her ghost could have been there, but he didn't want to tell Trace that because of how he would react.

"You're right Raiden. Sorry I bothered you." Trace relaxed, much to Raiden's relief.

"Hey, no big deal," Raiden said. "I was coming over here anyways, wasn't I?"

"Yeah." Trace said. "Thanks for coming." He turned to go out to the living room and be a good host but then realized how he was dressed. "uh, excuse me while I go put pants on."

Raiden laughed to himself and went out to the living room.

"All packed Miss Masters?" asked Detrivere, Allyssa's butler. He was thirteen years older than her, and really cute. He had worked for the Masters family for two years now, and Allyssa spent a lot of time with him now.

"Yeah Detri, I'm all packed." She said "Where's dad?"

"Your father is upstairs packing his own things." Detrivere replied. "He'll be down shortly"

"I'm really glad you're coming to Detri" Allyssa smiled at him.

"It should be very fun. I'm looking forward to meeting all of your friends." Detrivere replied. Allyssa smiled wider then looked up at the top of the stairs to see Vlad walking down.

"Are you DONE yet?" she complained.

"Yes," Vlad said calmly.

"Then C'MOOON!" She moaned. "Let's GO!" She was very eager to see Danny again. She wanted to show him some new things she'd learned, and was hoping he had some new things to show her.

"If only you could be this excited when I'm around" Vlad said sarcastically.

"Oh C'mon dad, you know I love you." Allyssa pouted.

"She does see you every day, sir." Detrivere said, picking up Allyssa's suit case.

"But I'm her father."

"Adopted father." Allyssa butt in.

"Thank you." Vlad glared.

"Welcome" Allyssa smiled. "So can we get going, please?"

"Of course." Vlad said. He was also eager to visit Amity Park… but not for the same reasons as Allyssa. He wanted to see Maddie again, and perhaps win over Daniel. He also hoped to seek out the young boy who had made that ghost they had killed three months ago, Felix. Both had great potential, had young minds easily molded to which what he wanted to do with. He also knew that these two were friends of Allyssa's and would be good company to her.

Danny was in his room with Tucker, Sam and Cody. The four of them were planning a "Welcome back" party for Allyssa. So far, Tucker, Sam and Danny were all on the same page, but Cody was being too disagreeable.

"We should put green and gold ribbons up." Danny said, knowing that Allyssa was a packers fan.

"She likes pale blue, if you'd ever paid attention, you would have known that." Cody said.

"She never wore blue." Tucker said.

"Ever." Sam agreed.

"It was her favorite color," Cody stated, "Trust me."

"I actually did see her wear light blue…once." Danny said.

"Oh yeah?" Tucker asked. "When?"

"Oh, at the reunion, she wore a light blue dress." Danny shrugged.

"And you remember that, Why?" Sam asked. Danny's only response was a shrug.

"Are we going to plan this or what?" Cody asked. "Perhaps we should think of who all to invite?"

"Wait, I thought it was going to be just us four." Tucker said.

"What about the Branches?" Cody suggested.

"No." Danny said instantly. "No way."

"Why not?" Cody demanded.

"One, Terrance is a total rapist!" Sam yelled.

"And you know this from experience?" Cody asked.

"No… but… he seems like the type?" Sam shrugged.

"Whatever, Go on." Cody waved his hand.

"Okay, Two… Felix killed her best friend!" Tucker pointed out.

"She was my friend too, and Felix feels so much remorse over the incident that he's about to commit suicide, the last thing he needs is more blame pinned on him, but the first thing he needs is Allyssa's forgiveness. He's already gotten mine. Perhaps you should forgive him as well." Cody said.

"FORGIVE HIM?!" Danny yelled. "ARE YOU CRAZY!?"

"I might be." Cody said flatly, standing up to go look out the window. "So you've given me reasons why we should not invite Terrance and Felix, both of which I find ridiculous. Do you have a reason against Raiden?"

Danny sighed. "Raiden was in love with her."

"My point made." Cody said.

"Let me finish." Danny said "He loved her, she didn't love him back. Raiden is dangerous. He could seriously hurt her, or any of us."

"Raiden is no more dangerous than yourself Dan, nor is he more dangerous than his brothers, or Allyssa for that matter," Cody turned back to Danny. "In fact, she is more dangerous than all of you."

"I still don't trust them." Danny said, looking away from his older friend.

"I never said you had to trust him, nor did I say you had to invite him, it was only a suggestion." Cody pulled his cell phone out of his pocket, feeling it vibrate in his pocket. It was his mother, so he immediately left the room to argue with the over protective woman.

"We were her closest friends." Danny said. "D'you think it should just be the four of us?"

"Yeah, Danny, I do." Tucker said. Tucker hadn't gotten over his last encounter with Terrance Branch. He felt like a prisoner inside that house, forced to work on a device that he wasn't even sure he could get to work at all. And the wake up call! Just being thrown off of the top bunk! It was horrible! Tucker more or less HATED Terrance Branch.

"Then it's settled then." Danny said, getting up. "She'll be here tomorrow morning, I don't know if Vlad's coming with her or not, but I'll have to be prepared for that. Chances are, he will come."

"And we'll help in any way we can." Sam said with a smirk.

Trace Monroe went to work at the ice cream parlor. The hours sucked, the pay was minimum, but hey, Pay was pay and he'd take it. He still hadn't gotten over his little episode from earlier and was so freaked out that he was shivering.

"MONROE!" one of the other workers called. "WE NEED MORE CHOCOLATE OUT OF THE FREEZER!"

Trace rolled his eyes. That was one of the employers who thought Monroe was his first name. He hated him, and he knew it. He went to the freezer to get the chocolate custard before he got chewed out again. He pulled open the door and saw a figure standing with its back turned to him, dressed in a red t-shirt and blue jeans.

"Hey!" Trace yelled at the figure. "How'd you get in here? Aren't you cold?"

The figure turned around. It was a young woman somewhere around the age of fifteen, with grey-blue eyes. Trace gasped and fell back again as the girl approached him.

"R-R-Rachel?" he asked the girl.

The girl knelt down and put a cold hand on his face. "Hear me." She said, and disappeared.

* * *

**Well, there it is, Chapter 2... took me forever to write it, but whatever. Please review... Please?**


End file.
